Jack Frost (ROTG fanfic)
by darkliketheknight
Summary: A bunch of fluff with some suggested pairings and more serious things, like Jack getting stabbed. Warning: lots of violence! If you don't like blood or people getting stabbed, don't read this! Rated T for blood and slight language. Uploads every few days with a flexible schedule. Meaning I might upload daily for a week, or abandon you guys for a month. (Ha, I'm mean.)
1. Jack Gets Attacked Chapter 1

**So this is my first story/fanfiction on . Please, no being mean even if it is bad. Which it probably is. Oh Well. If you have any suggestions, please review and tell me how you liked it and if you would want me to write more ROTG stories. **** Enjoy!**

The day started out normally. Well, at least as normally as a day would be for the 5 guardians. Jack made a wonderful breakfast at the Pole of bacon and pancakes, and then everyone went out to do their busy jobs. Except North, because Christmas had just passed a few months ago and he was trying to relax due to the amount of stress preparing for Christmas he had had to go through.

But for Jack, things were quite different. Because a group of hikers had gone hiking in the Appalachians during avalanche and landslide season, he was extremely busy trying to avoid letting the hikers get killed and maintaining snow almost everywhere else in the world.

"Ugh. Humans are just so stupid so much of the time. Why can't they think for themselves and decide it's probably not a good idea to go hiking in the middle of March… They could have frozen to death or gotten killed by an avalanche!" Jack Frost mumbled to himself, annoyed at the hikers and the effort they made him exert to keep them safe.

Jack sighed with relief as he saw them near the end of the dangerous part of the trail, where avalanches were most common.

"Well I guess it's fine now and I can leave them alone…" he thought aloud to himself while hovering a few hundred feet over the hikers.

If this had been a hundred years ago, he probably would have just left the hikers to fend for themselves and pay for their stupidity of hiking in the middle of December. But being a guardian had changed him. He hadn't even noticed himself changing until Bunny made a comment about how Jack might return to his old heartless self, when Jack told them what he did about a pair of hikers stuck in a blizzard on a mountain in Northern Utah. He at first had wanted to let them die, but then realized that doing something like that would be unfit for a guardian, seeing as guardians were supposed to protect the children and people of the world.

Jack started as he heard rumbling from above the hikers and sharply looked up, worried an avalanche would form and crush the hikers. Apparently the hikers heard it too, and had to prove their ignorance about hiking even more, because one of them yet out a yelp and started running down the mountain as fast as she could. And then of course the two others had to scream at her to stop running and make even more noise, causing the rumbling to get even louder. Because Jack had a connection with ice and snow, being Jack Frost, he knew that an avalanche was imminent and his reflexes started to kick in as he rushed to swoop up the hikers with the wind.

But all of a sudden, he was surrounded by nightmares, Pitch Black's evil creations. He looked up and spotted Pitch laughing atop a craggy outcrop and cursed himself for not noticing sooner. But as his vision focused to farther away, (he had rough-legged hawk1 vision, thanks to being the spirit of winter) he noticed there were two figures at the top of the mountain. He squinted trying to recognize the second person, and noticed that it was actually Broken Shadow, a night spirit friend of his. Broken Shadow was actually his first real friend, and although they didn't talk much, they were as close as brothers.

"Stop being a coward and come down and fight me yourself, Pitch!" Jack furiously yelled at the figure dressed in black.

"Oh, but this is just so much fun, how could I possibly stop now?" Pitch yelled back, adding an evil cackle for effect.

Pitch thrust an apparently unconscious Broken Shadow outward over the edge.

That was the last straw for Jack. With a yell, he froze all of the nightmares he could, excluding a few, which had the sense to dissolve and reform next to Pitch.

Pitch frowned but soon started smiling when he realized that although his plan hadn't gone according to, well, plan, it didn't matter because he still had a hostage. Four hostages, actually, if he included the hikers, which still weren't out of the way of the incoming avalanche.

Speaking of the avalanche, it was now roughly half a mile away and gaining ground fast. Jack flew as fast as he could to face the avalanche. He was planning to stop it, a trick he had used before but had knocked him out cold (hehe… bad puns da?) for a few hours. He was betting on the fact that he could stop it and still have a bit of energy left to ensure Broken Shadow's safety.

But being Pitch, he had to make it even harder for Jack, so he decided it would be funny to watch Jack attempt to save both Broken Shadow and the hikers. He dropped Broken Shadow off of the small cliff he was standing on. After seeing the look on Jack's face, he vanished and appeared a half second later riding a nightmare a few hundred feet up. Pitch laughed gleefully and rose even higher, only staying to watch the havoc that ensued.

When Jack saw Pitch drop Broken Shadow, everything seemed to go in slow motion. These were his thoughts: first stop the avalanche while simultaneously creating a soft bed of snow for Broken Shadow to land on. As Broken Shadow got closer, Jack realized there was something strange about him. First of all, Broken Shadow never wore gray or purple… always black. Second of all, his hair was blonde. (Strange enough, being a night spirit.) Third of all… spirits don't fall apart and crumble into grains of black sand! Sure enough, who Jack had thought was Broken Shadow was actually a dummy made out of nightmare sand!

Jack screamed in frustration, which he very rarely did, and completely focused on saving the hikers. He tried stopping the avalanche, but realized one second too late that it was too strong for him to hold back, even if he used all his energy on it. He settled on shoving the hikers out of the way with a wall of snow and ice. However, because he was so focused on saving the hikers he forgot about saving himself. As the avalanche hit him, he prayed to MiM (for those of you who don't know, Man in Moon) for there not to be debris and other sharp objects in the snow hurtling toward him.

But no such luck. Apparently there were many sharp rocks concealed inside the giant wave of snow crashing down on him, and he heard rather than felt a spear-like rock thud into his chest. He gasped in pain, and began to think how angry Tooth would be at him for getting hurt like this before everything went black…

**Meanwhile, at the Pole…**

North was getting worried. Jack had been missing in action for a week, and while this was normal activity for Jack, he never just ran off without letting them know where he was going.

North had decided to use the lights and call all of the other guardians to the Pole for an emergency meeting to see if any of them knew where he was. None of them had come yet, but that was to be expected as both Bunny and Tooth were very busy. Especially bunny, seeing as it was right before Easter, the busiest time of the year for Bunny.

North started as he heard a knock on the door, and Bunny burst in, followed by Tooth and Sandman a few moments later.

"Okay, what's this all about?" Bunny complained as he settled into the couch in North's room.

Sandman made a few question marks above his head and pointedly looked at North.

"Okay, okay. Will explain soon, but first, elves will make tea." North wearily said.

After the elves ran in with tea, spilling quite a few cups, North finally agreed to tell them the problem.

"Well, to put it simply, I am worried about Jack. He has been gone a week and I have no idea where he is. He told me he was going to be back 5 days ago, but I haven't received word from him since he left."

"Crikey, what has the drongo done this time?" Bunny exclaimed, annoyed but worried.

"I actually heard something about an avalanche that nearly killed 3 hikers in the Appalachians around the time Jack was out doing his job. One of my fairies reported it to me after hearing it on a jumbotron in Pennsylvania." Tooth reported, looking extremely worried and close to tears. "Oh, Sweet Tooth, what have you gotten yourself into this time…"

North thought about this for a moment, then decided that it was the best lead they had.

"Did you hear anything Bunny?" North inquired.

"Nope. But to think Frostbite has gotten himself hurt somewhere in the back-of-bourke, sheesh. He really likes to scare us." Bunny commented, sounding rather stressed.

"And Sandy? Is he sleeping, and can you track him with your dreams?" North asked.

Sandy shook his head, then nodded, then looked confused. Finally he shook his head, signaling that he had tried to find Jack but couldn't.

"Alright then, that settles it. We have to go look for Jack in the Appalachian mountains near where the avalanche happened." North reported.

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing in grim silence.

**1 Hour Later…**

Jack had woken up to a throbbing pain in his chest, and darkness all around him. Luckily enough, his staff was still in his hand, or at least touching his hand. It was extended horizontally to the left of him.

He concentrated on guessing how far under he was, and realized that he was only about 2 meters down, which was extremely lucky considering the size of the avalanche. He slowly moved and wriggled his way out of the snow, ignoring the intense pain in his chest.

Finally he broke through to the surface and was immediately blinded by the light that rushed into his eyes. He dragged himself from the snow and collapsed, feeling blood seep through his trademark blue hoodie. A wave of nausea passed through him and he fell unconscious for a few seconds before he opened his eyes again. He was now spread-eagle on his back in the snow. He could tell that his wound was bad and he really needed to get help, or he would most likely die. He worked up his courage to actually look down and see how bad his condition was.

3…2…1… He looked down and immediately wished he hadn't. There was a spear of rock, roughly 1 foot long, embedded in his chest, to the right of his heart. There was also another one in his left leg, but smaller. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply, but realized that he was having trouble inhaling. He started to panic and began to think he was screwed and was going to die in a place like this, alone, when he heard his name being called. At first he thought he was imagining things, but then was startled to find out he recognized the voices as Bunny and Tooth. He tried to call out, but his vocal chords seemed to not be working. He passed out for the third time, but this time into a deep sleep that would last for days.


	2. Jack Gets Attacked Chapter 2

**Onto my next chapter! Sorry for that cliffhanger at the end there… not. Well, even if you were mad at me it's not like you could do anything. Unless you're a stalker. If you're a stalker please don't stalk me because I can't be blamed for what happens to you. *cues evil laugh***

From the Older Guardians POV…

"Frosty!" Bunny yelled as he trekked over the packed snow.

"Sweet Tooth! Where are you!?" Tooth yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Damnit, Tooth! Are you trying to burst my eardrums?" Bunny complained.

But Tooth wasn't listening to Bunny. She had spotted a color that didn't belong in the harsh, white climate of the Appalachian Mountains in late winter. Red. Blood red.

"Jackie!" she screamed as she spotted him lying in the middle of a patch of red snow. She immediately stopped, horrified by the sight in front of her, and cupped her hands over her mouth and dropped to her knees, paralyzed.

Bunny raced up next to her and caught sight of Jack's broken body. He let loose a string of colorful curse words as he knelt down next to Jack and put his head in his lap.

"Tooth! Go find North and Sandy, now!" he commanded.

Tooth nodded weakly, then went off to find North as fast as she could.

Bunny examined Frost's wound with a grimace, but deemed it best not to take any immediate action so as not to make his condition even worse.

"Crikey, you've really managed to get in deep dung now, Frostbite." He murmured as he stroked Jack's hair out of his pained face.

A Few Minutes Later…

After North and Sandy arrived, North bursting into tears at the state Jack was in, they needed to decide what to do with Jack. Tooth suggested, while sobbing hysterically, she, Bunny, and Sandman take Jack back to the Pole while North drove the sleigh back.

"No, I have somewhere I can take him for help. It's closer than the Pole, too." Bunny said, his voice cracking at the end.

The other 3 guardians gave him a questioning look, but Bunny picked Jack up and opened a tunnel, saying he would report back once Jack was in a stable condition.

5 Years Ago at Bunny's Warren…

Jack knocked on the door to Bunny's house in the Warren. He waited a few minutes, then heard Bunny welcoming him to open the door himself. When Jack walked in he saw that Bunny was obsessively painting eggs to prepare for Easter.

"Do you want me to help with that?" Jack offered.

"Pffftt. You? An artist?" Bunny tried to hold in his laughter.

"Hey! I'm actually quite good!" Jack cried indignantly.

"Ok then. Prove it to me." Bunny challenged.

After Jack had painted a few eggs, gaining Bunny's approval, they both settled in and began painting. Jack softly laughed as he noticed an egg he was painting reminded him of someone from his past.

"What are you laughing at, Snowball?" Bunny inquired, looking at him strangely.

"Oh, nothing. Just a memory." Jack considered if he should tell Bunny, then decided it wouldn't harm anything.

"Well, it went like this…"

_Jack must have been searching for hours for the girl who had shouted his name, before being dragged off by her mother. He sighed. It wasn't often that he found a believer, and he was determined to find her again. But the problem was that he had no idea where to start. She had been near a hospital, and had bandages around her leg, so she must have been a patient or at least just been released._

_But considering this was his best lead, he decided to visit the hospital._

_As he flew over to the hospital a few blocks away, he spotted a sign._

_The Holy Spirit Hospital, huh? Fitting, I guess. Jack thought._

_Jack waited until someone opened the revolving door, then slipped in after them. He looked around the lobby and realized that despite it being a hospital, it felt very welcoming and pleasant. _

_Well, after being alone for so much time, any place with a lot of people must seem welcoming to me. Jack thought._

_As he explored the rooms on the first floor, he felt his arm being grabbed and he was dragged into a supply closet. Wait, grabbed? A believer?!_

_Jack blinked as the lights were suddenly turned on and he took in the woman in front of him. She was dressed in a nurse uniform, and was slender and thin. She looked to be middle-aged, with graying hair that used to be blonde._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" the nurse hissed._

_Jack blinked. "My name is Jack Frost. As for what I want… well that's a little harder to explain."_

"_You can't fool me. I know you're after the souls of the patients here! I've seen a few of you. Whenever you're around people die!" Now she was downright seething, her eyes blazing at Jack._

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about! This is the first time I've ever been here! I was just looking for a little girl I saw on the street, that's all. I swear!" Jack stammered, scared of the woman even though he could have defeated her in seconds if it really mattered. But she had a commanding attitude about her… almost like a mother. "But… if you can see me, are you a believer?"_

_The nurse visibly relaxed and smoothed out her skirt. "Something like that." The hostile look in her eyes returned. "Why are you looking for this girl? Are you trying to take her soul?"_

"_No! It's just… she recognized me on the street and called out my name. But her mother dragged her away and I lost her in the crowd before I could talk to her." Jack relaxed as the tension in the nurse's hand disappeared. Her hand was still gripping Jack's sleeve, and she blushed and let go._

"_Alright. Would you like help in finding the girl? If you describe her to me, I might be able to lead you to her." The nurse suggested._

"_Well, she had light brown hair, looked to be about 10 years old, and was nearly as pale as me." Jack recalled. "Oh, and she had a leg cast."_

"_Hmmm… I think there's a patient like that on the third floor of the east wing. Follow me!" she exclaimed as she rushed out of the supply closet and down the hall._

_Three sets of stairs later, and about 5 minutes running through the hospital, they stopped outside of room 301. Jack bent over, winded. The nurse looked at him with a sparkle in her eye._

"_Are you really tired after that? I'm living flesh and even I'm in better shape than that!" The nurse laughed._

"_It's… just that… I normally fly… not run… definitely… not run…" Jack panted._

_The nurse poked his side and laughed at the indignant face Jack gave her._

"_Well, alright. Flying is pretty cool. But you still need to be able to run! You won't live past 60 with the shape you're in!" The nurse scolded._

_Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. The nurse gave him a strange look._

"_Oh, you don't even know." Jack commented mysteriously._

"_Umm… how old are you exactly? Pardon me asking." The nurse asked._

"_That's a hard one. I think 276 this year?" Jack said, laughing at the nurse's shocked face. "I'll probably be fine as I am. Besides, I'm technically only 15 in spirit years."_

"_Well….. I don't know what to say." She checked her watch. "Oh, no! I'm late for Randy's medicine! Stay here and I'll come check on you in while!" She shouted as she ran down the hall._

_Jack watched her with amusement until she turned the corner. Then he straightened up and opened the door to room 301. He peered inside and sure enough, it was the same girl he had seen on the street. The girl looked up and gasped._

"_Jack! You came to visit me?" She exclaimed._

"_I'm sorry… I don't know who you are. Do I know you?" Jack asked, feeling terrible._

"_My mommy told me stories about you. She said you were the one who made it snow and made everything cold in winter!"_

"_Who is your mommy? Is she a believer?" Jack curiously asked._

"_She's a nurse here! Her name is Nurse Gracen. She's wonderful and pretty and nice!"_

_Jack laughed softly as the little girl grinned happily._

_Suddenly the girl gasped. "If you can make it snow, can you make it snow right here, in this room?" Her eyes shined brightly, pleading._

_Jack smiled. He lifted his staff, and big flakes began to land around the girl's bed. The girl squealed happily and started smiling even more._

"_What's your name?" Jack asked._

"_It's Shannon! Shannon Gracen!" she brightly declared._

_Jack smiled as the girl went on to talk about how much she loved snow and school and flowers. He didn't notice the nurse looking through the window at the two talking, and she smiled at the fact that her daughter was having so much fun. Then she noticed the snow and briefly cursed before bursting in and scolding Jack for getting Shannon's bedcovers wet. (I know,I know… sounds so wrong… well deal with it) Jack just sat there with a stunned expression on his face and eventually started smiling as the nurse went on and on about Shannon getting a cold. Then they both sat down and watched as Shannon slowly fell asleep._

"_Well, I should probably get going now or Antarctica's going to melt even more." Jack reluctantly said._

_The nurse smiled. "Well we can't have that now, can we?" Jack smiled and walked over to open the window._

"_Oh, and Jack?" the nurse grabbed his sleeve as he jumped onto the windowsill._

"_Yes?" Jack looked at her expectantly._

"_You're welcome here anytime you're in trouble. Feel free to stop by anytime you want. Just look for me." She laughed at Jack's shocked face._

"_Thank you so much! Say goodbye to Shannon for me, will you?" and that was it as Jack jumped out the window._

_As Jack flew south to Antarctica, he remembered a small detail that he hadn't thought to much about before. Shannon's mom was a nurse at the hospital? And her name was Nurse Gracen? He could've sworn the nurse who had helped him had a name tag that said Judy Gracen…_

"…And that's how I met Shannon and her mom." Jack frowned. "I haven't been to visit them in a while… I probably should."

Bunny had stopped painting altogether and was staring at Jack. Jack frowned self-consciously and returned the stare.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing… I just never knew were kind like that before you became a guardian. I just thought you were a spoiled brat who liked annoying people." Bunny said, looking shocked.

Jack laughed. "Well I am unpredictable. I guess I've succeeded in surprising you yet again."

Holy Spirit Hospital…

Bunny jumped out of the tunnel and rushed into the hospital, ignoring the fact that a door moving with no one near it might startle people. Bunny frantically looked around for the nurse or her daughter. He spotted a nurse with gray-blonde hair and ran to see what her nametag said, but it wasn't Nurse Gracen.

Then all of a sudden a voice called out "Jack? Is that you?"

Bunny spun around and saw a young nurse in her 20's jogging towards them. He noticed that the nametag did say Gracen, but it couldn't have been the Nurse Gracen… unless it was her daughter Shannon!

"Are you Shannon? Please, he needs help! Can you help him?" Bunny pleaded.

"Yes, I'm Shannon. Of course I can and will! And you'll need to tell me how… this happened." She cried, gesturing at the spears embedded in his chest and leg. "But first, follow me! And be careful not to shake him around!"

She ran off towards the stairs while Bunny followed quickly behind.

When they reached an empty room, Shannon ordered Bunny to set Jack down gently on the bed.

"I need you to hold him down while I remove the… spears. Can you do that?" Shannon calmly explained.

Bunny nodded and immediately put one paw on Jack's good shoulder and one on his good leg. He looked away as Shannon wrapped both hands around the rock lodged in his chest and ordered him to hold Jack down while she pulled it out. Bunny swallowed and prepared himself for what he was going to do as she counted to 3.

"1…2…3…!" And on 3 she yanked the rock out of his chest. A fresh spurt of blood soaked the sheets as Jack whimpered, unconscious.

"Now for the next one… 1…2…3…!" And she pulled the spear from his thigh out, more fresh blood soaking the sheets. She gave a sigh of relief as she laid her head on his chest, hearing a heartbeat. Abnormally slow, but a heartbeat nonetheless.

She began cutting his hoodie open, only to stop as she looked at Bunny.

"If you don't think you can handle this, you can go outside. If you want to stay, kindly go over to the chair and sit down." She ordered in a, well, orderly manner.

Bunny obeyed without blinking and went to sit in the corner, squeezing his eyes shut as he started crying quietly.

Shannon finished cutting his shirt and examined the wound, nearly crying herself. The rock had gone all the way through, and the amount of blood he had lost from just this wound was horrific. There was a multitude of other scratches and cuts that looked like he had lost quite a bit of blood from too, not even including the wound on his leg.

She began to sanitize the wound and bandage it, as well as the other scratches on his chest and stomach. She then got the scissors out again and cut a square around the wound on his leg. She sanitized and cleaned that too, then attached him to an oxygen machine and I.V. tube. (Sorry I don't really know what it's properly called… too lazy to do research!) She sank back into a chair next to Bunny.

_On second thought… if he's a spirit, will an oxygen machine and I.V. even make a difference? _Shannon thought as she worriedly furrowed her brow. _Well, only time will tell. _Her eyes slowly dropped as she maneuvered herself into a more comfortable position in her chair.

**So that's the end… Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Jack Gets Attacked Chapter 3

**So. Now to continue the story. I'm not sure if this will have 3 chapters or 4, so comment down below if you want me to write more stories and if you have any requests or suggestions! I also had an idea about writing a fanfic where the guardians try to teach Jack how to drive a car… I wasn't sure if I had time though so I PM'ed the idea to another writer. Should I go ahead and write it or should I just leave it?**

**Holy Spirit Hospital…**

Shannon blinked and yawned as she opened her eyes. She winced as her back complained, having been kept in an unnatural position while she napped. How she slept with the amount of stress and worry she had for Jack, she didn't know. But she did have a full shift of running around the hospital's confusing hallways and stairs that day, so it did make at least a little sense.

She glanced over to where Bunny used to be. _Probably going to get Jack's friends. Or maybe snow._

She unfolded her legs and rose out of the uncomfortable metal chair.

"Jeez. Can't they get cushions or something for the chairs rather than making even more rooms for this already confusing hospital?" She quietly complained, wincing as she stretched her back. She immediately corrected herself though, thinking that her pain was nothing compared to Jack's.

The said spirit looked to be sleeping peacefully, but Shannon wasn't sure how someone could sleep peacefully having just been stabbed in two places.

She cursed softly as she realized she had never asked the bunny how Jack had been injured. But that could wait. She would just get it out of him later anyhow. She quickly strode over to the bed and touched Jack's face.

"So young… this shouldn't have happened, Jack." She whispered softly, half to herself and half to Jack. His eyes fluttered, almost as if he was trying to respond, but couldn't. She smiled, glad to see that he wasn't completely unresponsive. "Well, no use trying to change it now. It's happened and that's that, no changing the past." She wisely remarked. Her gaze hardened. "But we can help you heal and then go beat up the bastard who dared to mess with our Jack." She said with a determined tone.

As she checked all his vitals and rebandaged his wounds, she noticed that it had already started healing and she exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She was so glad that it hadn't been infected, because that battle would have been a lot harder to fight than just healing this wound, as bad as it was. She finally finished, and noticed that Jack's temperature had dropped about 10 degrees. She was amazed that he was actually pulling through, rather than giving up and dropping into an even more critical condition. _Some willpower this kid has…_

**The Pole…**

When Bunny had left, both Shannon and Jack had been sleeping. Bunny figured that he could leave them alone for a half hour or so, so he opened a tunnel and went to the Pole to tell the other guardians what had transpired while they were gone.

He dejectedly stomped up the stairs, no light in his eyes or bounce in his step. He paused to knock on North's office door, but then thought to Hell with it and just opened the door. The sight before him was almost shocking it was so unusual. Tooth sat in a corner, quietly sobbing and shaking. North was at his desk, his chin resting on clasped hands. And Sandman was sitting on his personal sand cloud, looking the most depressed Bunny had ever seen him. All of them jumped up when Bunny entered the room.

"How is ee?" North demanded while Sandy made a picture of Jack with a question mark beside it out of golden sand.

"He's been bandaged up, but the nurse didn't tell me his exact condition. I just came back to get you guys after he settled down and fell asleep." Bunny said, sounding almost completely beaten down.

Tooth nodded silently. "Let's go then." She suggested, the quietest and smallest voice Bunny had ever heard coming from her.

Bunny hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. Should we get the sleigh back out or do you just want to go through my tunnels?" he asked the heartbroken group.

"Whichever way ees fastest." North said, nods coming from all around.

"Tunnels it is then." Bunny declared, trying to use a happy tone. It came out sounding more like a rabbit being strangled, but Bunny didn't care.

He tapped his foot on the ground and a hole appeared, leading away to Holy Spirit Hospital. Everyone followed suit after the bunny as he jumped into the hole and ran away into the darkness.

**Entrance to the Holy Spirit Hospital…**

"This is it." Bunny declared as they emerged into the artificial lighting of the street.

All four of them gazed up at the 3 story building, reading the sign on the front of the hospital.

"The Holy Spirit Hospital?" Tooth quietly whispered, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "How could a human hospital help him? It's not like anyone can see him here." Her eyes widened a little as she figured it out. "Does he have believers here? And how did you know about this place Bunny?" she asked as she swiveled to look at the furry guardian.

"A story he told me a while ago. Anyways, all matters aside, we need to go inside and be there for the little bugger." Bunny stated. He started jogging to Jack's room, the rest following him closely.

After running through the confusing set of hallways and stairs, getting lost more than once, they finally reached their destination. Bunny laughed inside his head when he noticed North bent over and panting, not used to anything close to running or jogging.

When they walked in, Bunny noticed from the clock on the wall that he had taken an hour gathering all of the guardians. He cursed under his breath at how slow they had been getting back through the tunnels.

Tooth looked nearly petrified with horror as she flew over to Jack's side. "Sweet Tooth! Hold on for me!" she shouted as she grasped his hand tightly.

None of them noticed the nurse in the corner until she coughed, drawing their attention away from the injured boy and to the young, blonde woman.

"Hello, I'm Shannon, and I'm assuming that you're Jack and Bunny's friends?" She inquired. She straightened up and got up out of the chair she had been sitting in. She winced yet again as she stretched, her back popping in the process.

"Before you ask, I think Jack will be fine. Of course, that all depends on if his wounds get infected or not. I think the best way to insure that is to make sure his body can fight off any infection itself. But that will require a lot of snow for him to sleep in. We can either bring snow in the hospital, or bring Jack outside. I say bring Jack outside, but that will make it harder for emergency treatment if something goes wrong. Which one do you think is best?" she asked the group but directed her gaze at Bunny. For some reason he seemed to have a commanding aura, and therefore looked to be in charge.

"Whatever you think is best, Shannon." Bunny replied evenly. "We wouldn't know what to do anyhow because all of the healing yeti's are still at the Pole."

Shannon raised an eyebrow at the mention of yeti's, but quickly regained her composure. "Outside it is then." She walked over to Jack and picked him up, one hand hooked around his neck and the other around his knees. She flexed her arms under her uniform and grinned at the surprised faces of the guardians.

Sandy silently laughed for a second or two, but his face fell when he noticed Jack moaning in pain. Apparently Shannon heard it too, because she gently adjusted her hold on him and he slowly relaxed.

As they turned around to leave, Shannon told North to remove the now-red sheets from the bed and put them in a pile in the corner so that if someone came in and saw the blood, she wouldn't have to explain. North grimaced when he saw how much blood had soaked through the crisp white sheets and wished that he had not been the one chosen to get rid of them. As he peeled the sheets away from the plastic protector beneath them, he wondered how Jack had even gotten hurt this bad. The boy was the most powerful out of all of the guardians, yet he had been critically wounded to the brink of death… This was a puzzling problem that presented itself to North.

After North finished, he opened the window and jumped out to the ground. He didn't even bother wandering through hallways trying to find the exit, because he knew he would just get lost without a guide like Bunny or Shannon.

He straightened up and looked around, trying to find everyone else. He began to walk around the building's perimeter, searching for them. He finally spotted them as he rounded the corner and saw Jack lying in the thin layer of snow, surrounded by the guardians and nurse who were arranged in a semicircle. North jogged towards them and realized that the snow around Jack was slowly turning pink, and then red.

"Ee ees bleeding! We must help eem!" North nearly shouted, panicked.

Shannon grimly acknowledged North. "You're right. I have two reasons, and I want you to tell me which you think is right. 1, we don't have enough snow here. After all, it's only a couple inches. 2, I jostled him too much when we ran down here."

Bunny spoke up. "I don't think it's the snow so much as the fact that we sprinted down here as fast as we could. We should probably pack the snow around and over him though, just to be safe."

Shannon nodded and knelt so she could begin to move the snow. All the others did the same, though slower and less neatly.

North suddenly seemed to realize something and couldn't help expressing his thoughts. "How do you know Jack, Shannon? And how long have you believed in him?"

"I've believed in him since I was little. My mother believed too, and raised me to believe in all of you. I'm not sure why she believes to this day though as she refused to explain." She explained. She leaned back, clasping her hands together and breathing on them in an attempt to warm them up.

"How did you two meet?" Tooth asked, trying to sound upbeat.

"Well, it's a long story but I suppose we have enough time. It happened about 12 years ago at this very hospital…"

**Please review and tell me if you liked it or disliked it! **


	4. Jack Gets Attacked Chapter 4

**I was originally planning to make this a one-shot or maybe a two-shot, but because of some reviewers who seemed very enthusiastic about reading it to the end, I'll go ahead and finish it. Although it might not end very well because I suck at ending and starting my stories. Oh well you'll just have to deal with it.**

**And this might be kind of weird, but if you have any really motivating songs that you like please tell me what they are in the reviews. Why? I really need good music to listen to when I'm writing. It doesn't matter what language. I usually listen to songs in different languages anyway because it sparks creativity or something like that.**

**Sorry for blabbing, I'm just going to go ahead and start now.**

After Shannon finished the story, everyone just stared at anything but Jack in silence.

"I… never knew." Tooth tried to say, but faltered into more silence.

Shannon sat back, pleased with herself for making things awkward and uncomfortable. (Yep, she's a weird one.)

"I guess he never tells you anything about his past? At least willingly?" She queried.

North gave a forced laugh. "We have to shove him in a sack and spend a few days trying to convince him to tell us something. Literally."

Shannon mock winced. "Huh. That's even worse than I expected."

While everyone was talking, they failed to notice Jack's eyes opening to a slit and then widening when he remembered what happened.

**Jack's POV…**

Jack drifted in and out of consciousness while he laid in the comforting cold. He vaguely heard voices in the distance, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He tried to get up or at least move, and nearly passed out again at the unbearable pain he felt. He sat still for a few moments, and then tried to open his eyes.

He squinted at the overly bright light and closed his eyes again. When he was ready to battle with the light again, he opened his eyes fully and glanced around. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out the blue, green, and yellow plumage of Tooth. He looked the other way and saw the tattooed arms of North, and then the golden sand of Sandman. He couldn't see Bunny, but realized that the person talking was the rabbit.

Jack tried to sit up, but grunted as pain flared from his chest and leg. Suddenly, all eyes were on him.

"Jackie! Are you ok? How do you feel? Is it too warm? Do we need more snow!?" Tooth screamed, even more anxious and worried than she usually was.

Jack winced at the volume of her voice and coughed as he tried to respond.

"What?...Where?" he choked out, confused.

"You're at the hospital you told me about a few years back." That was Bunny, trying to sound gently but turning out strained and worried. "We brought you here after we found you in the mountains." He grimaced. "You were a sight to behold, all torn up like you were."

Jack attempted a laugh that sounded more like a mixture of a gasp and a choke. He started weakly coughing, closing his eyes and whimpering at the pain doing more than breathing was.

Tooth hovered, worried, above his face and starting shaking his shoulders due to the fact he closed his eyes, making it appear he passed out again.

Her actions actually did make him pass out for a few seconds, and he only swam back to consciousness when North forced Tooth to stop shaking him.

Shannon just sat back from this, worried but amused by how worried they were. Judging by the scars she saw when she bandaged him up, she thought that they would have been used to seeing him get hurt. But their reactions to his wounds and him waking up said otherwise. Well, he was injured quite seriously, even fatally. She had never seen someone lose so much blood and come back from it. Come back from it sane that is.

"Tooth, moving him isn't a great idea right now. You should probably just leave him alone." Shannon scolded. "He's seriously injured after all."

Tooth opened her mouth to protest, but then nodded sadly and flew back to her previous position.

Jack frowned at the unfamiliar voice he heard. He tried to match a face with it, but couldn't. "Who… is talking?" He barely managed to choke out in a strained voice.

Shannon shifted so that he could see her face and quietly told him her name. "Shannon Gracen. Do you remember me? From about a decade ago?"

Jack's nose scrunched as he tried to recall her face and name, and his eyes visibly brightened when he finally remembered.

"Oh! You're… that girl… my… only believer…" he softly whispered.

Shannon placed a finger on his mouth, shushing him.

"Shhh. Don't talk or you'll reopen your wounds." She warned him. "And before you ask, my mother is currently at home leading a happy retired life. I took up her place at the hospital after she got too old to work and decided to retire. I was already in nursing school, so it made it easy to snag the place she left behind seeing as the head of the hospital had a good relationship with my mom."

Jack sighed. She was just like her mother, always seeming to read his mind.

He made a dismayed squeak as his eyes starting to close against his will.

As he slowly fell asleep once more, he heard Shannon trying to convince the others that this was normal, that he needed to sleep. He smiled as he drifted off to his dream world, glad that someone understood and wasn't going to viciously shake him awake like others he could name. *cough cough Tooth cough*

**2 Months Later at the Pole…**

Jack stood in his room in front of a mirror, shirtless. He studied the scar he now had, a big silvery-white blotch on the center of his chest. He had a similar one on his leg, but it was much smaller and less noticeable than the mark on his chest.

Jack smiled without humor as he remembered how Tooth freaked out when she first saw the scar, saying things like "My Sweet Tooth is marred for eternity!"

He started as Bunny opened the door, then shielded his eyes when he saw Jack half-naked. (it sounds so much worse when I put it like that…)

"Oi! You could've told me that you were getting dressed before I came in." Bunny complained.

"But you were too stupid to knock." Jack retorted as the bunny unshielded his eyes and took in Jack's scar.

"Hey. Watch what you're saying." The rabbit remarked. He eyed the scar more intently. "That's quite a scar you've got there, Jack. It shouldn't have happened." He sighed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "There's no point in complaining about it now. You know as well as I do that it wasn't your fault, and never will be. Besides, I'm perfectly fine now."

Jack stretched his arms and did a quick front-flip to prove his point. "Oh yeah. What did you come in here for?" Jack asked as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"North sent me to tell you that dinner's ready." Bunny replied in a bored manner.

Jack grinned as he grabbed his staff and sprinted out the door, leaving a surprised Bunny.

"Great! I was just getting hungry. Bet you can't beat me there!" he yelled over his shoulder as he flew down the hallway.

The bunny growled and raced after the silver-haired boy. "I've told you countless times before: never race a rabbit!" he yelled back good-naturedly. His muzzle curved into a grin as he ran after Jack. He could tell that it would be good to have Jack back in the months ahead. ҉

**I stayed up until 1:00 am to write this, so you better like it. That ending was hard though. I always suck at them, but I actually like this one. Well I guess it's same old same old. Comment suggestions and ideas, and criticism is welcome too as it helps me become a better writer. Blah blah blah. **


	5. Jack Learns How to Drive a Car!

**(2,852 words)**

**I'm going to start posting how many words each chapter has up here so it makes it easier for me to look back through them. Hope no one has a problem with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or anything in it. All rights go to DreamWorks. I also don't know how to drive yet, so if anything technical is wrong I apologize in advance.**

**So I don't know if anyone remembers me talking about writing a fic where the guardians teach Jack how to drive a car but that's the fic that I'm writing today. Sorry that it's been so long since I last wrote, but my birthday was last week and I've kind of just been doing nothing the past week and a half. Well, without further ado, let's get started!**

Jack hadn't meant to stay so long at the Pole. Of course, he didn't really mind and he didn't think North did either, but he had work to do and he couldn't just sit around for so long. Well, that being said, he didn't mean to fall asleep either.

North smiled from his seat behind his desk. Jack was sleeping on the couch, with Baby Tooth curled up in his snow-white hair. North was glad that Jack felt relaxed and safe enough to fall asleep at the Pole. But the boy was probably exhausted, it being March. His season was nearing an end, and he was probably going to go into hibernation for a few weeks. Bunny's holiday was getting closer and closer by the day, too. The overgrown rabbit was probably freaking out in his warren over the exact color of his dye or not having enough eggs on time.

North smiled as he thought of his fellow guardians. They had been getting closer and closer over the past few years and were now like a family. North had even called Jack 'son' a few times. It was an accident of course, but the thought of Jack being North's son filled him with warmth. He was glad that Jack had become a guardian 16 years ago. He only wished they had gotten closer to Jack sooner…

North shook his head, his beard swishing from side to side. Enough of those thoughts, he scolded himself. The boy is here now, and that's all that matters.

Jack stirred on the couch and opened his bleary eyes. He rose into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, wincing as he stretched his back, making it pop.

"Ah! You are awake!" North bellowed, grinning like an idiot.

"Ummmm, yeah." Jack blinked, startled by the volume of North's voice and the face he was making. It was almost a conspiratorial look, and that made Jack uneasy. He never knew what the guardians would get him to do next, but the last time they had tried they got him to read Shakespeare to the fairies. (I'll go into that later if you guys want.) Needless to say, it hadn't ended well.

"Say, how old are you Jack? In your physical form." North asked, still grinning like an idiot.

"About 17." Jack answered with a yawn. "Why?" he asked, suspicion creeping into his tone.

"Nothing, my boy. Nothing." North blatantly said. He was still grinning like an idiot.

Jack subtlety inching towards the open window, figuring that his odds of escaping would be better the closer to the window he was. He already knew something was up, of course. Although North was normally a boisterous man, he was nothing like this and how he was acting now was far from his usual self.

"Say, don't people usually learn to drive when they are 16?" North asked, and you guessed it, still grinning like an idiot.

Jack made a face. He didn't really like driving or cars in general. He didn't have a personal experience with car wrecks, but his ice had caused enough of them that he began to dislike the whole idea of cars.

"I guess, but what does that have to do with anything?" Jack wondered. He was beginning to see where this was going, and he couldn't say he liked it.

"Well my boy, Bunny, Tooth, and I all decided to teach you how to drive today!" North exclaimed, his smile growing even wider, as if that was even humanly possible. Then again, North wasn't exactly a human.

Jack paused, almost like a deer in the headlights, and then immediately tried to fly out the window. All of a sudden though, Tooth appeared hovering just outside of the window, effectively blocking Jack's escape route. Jack tried to dash for the door, but Bunny was waiting there with his arms crossed, smirking at Jack's predicament.

But Jack wasn't about to give up yet. He flew up to the rafters and sat down, just out of reach of North and Bunny. He was about to taunt the kangaroo when something ran into him and knocked him to the floor.

"Oomph!" He exclaimed and opened his eyes to a rainbow of purple, green, and teal. Tooth quickly flew off of him, hovering a few inches above his face.

"I'm so sorry! Oh, are you hurt Sweet Tooth? I didn't hurt you did I? Oh no I probably knocked his teeth out!" Tooth wailed hysterically. To anyone else, this would have been too much, but to the guardians, this was normal. At least for Tooth, that is.

"I'm fine, but I'm not going to drive! I don't need to anyways when I have the wind with me." Jack complained as he picked himself up off of the floor.

North's grin fell and Tooth's spirit visibly dampened. Tooth and a few of her fairies that were hovering around gave Jack the puppy-dog eyes and started chirping at him, begging him to let them teach him.

Jack sighed and face-palmed.

"Whatever, fine. But only for today, ok?" He resignedly complied.

2 hours later, they had retrieved Sandy from the border of Germany and France and were currently all standing beside a car that North had built a few years back, planning for this very occasion. It was something like a mix of a BMW and a Mercedes Benz. It basically looked like the most expensive car Jack had ever seen. They were at a racetrack the yetis occasionally used for their own races, and it was as big as a Nascar track.

"Vell? Vhat do you zink?" North excitedly asked in a heavy Russian accent. It seemed that the more excited he got, the harder it was to understand him. He had even slipped into Russian a few times.

Jack sighed. "It's a nice car, but do I really have to learn to drive it?" he whined.

"Oh shut up, you deadhead. It's not like you're going to cark it or something." Bunny said, frustrated with the big deal they were making. "It's just a car. We all learned how to drive a long time ago."

Jack frowned. "I have no idea what those first couple sentences mean, but I'm assuming they weren't nice. Were they, _kangaroo_?" Jack mockingly retorted.

Bunny snorted. "I was just telling you how it is. Ya got a problem with that, _snowflake_?"

Tooth stepped between the two, who were now nose to nose. "Alright that's enough of that. Let's just hurry up and show Jack already!" She squealed, her tone now turning to an excited one.

It started off slow, but eventually Jack could name all of the different parts. Well, most of them. He was a quick learner, but it would take a little time to get the hang of it.

"And what is that little pedal over there, in the middle?" North questioned Jack, beaming. The boy was a fast learner, and he could learn to drive in a day or two if he just tried. But he wasn't really trying and North could tell.

"The brakes. Can I leave now? I already know all of the parts, and I'm bored now." Jack complained.

"You're bored? Well, let's start driving now!" North's smile got even wider.

Jack looked taken aback and instinctively stepped backward, waving his arms in front of his face in an expression clearly meaning no. "What? That's not what I meant. I mean I have work to do and I can't spend the day here!"

"Nonsense. Winter is ending! You deserve a break." North grabbed Jack's hood as he tried to walk away and hauled him over to the car, roughly shoving him into the driver's seat.

Jack grunted as he got shoved into the soft, leather seat. He found himself looking at a black, leather steering wheel and buttons on the center console. He sighed in hopelessness as he realized that he wasn't going to get out of this one, and he should just get it over with.

Jack threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! I don't get what the big deal is, but I'll go for a lap or two."

North laughed. "I should be saying that! I thought you would be happy about learning to drive a car!"

Jack grimaced. "Not when it's partly my fault that cars kill so many people." He whispered, meaning for it to be too quiet for anyone but him to hear, but North caught enough of it that he knew what Jack said.

"What are you talking about? How is that your fault?" North questioned, honestly confused by Jack's statement.

"I ice the roads which cause car accidents which causes death. I've killed countless people and children." Jack put his face in his hands.

North stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say. He wasn't used to dealing with sad children. Normally, the only children he dealt with were happy. He was Santa Claus after all.

North put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "That is nonsense Jack! It's your job, why do you blame yourself? It's ridiculous to think it's your fault."

Jack looked up at him with teary eyes. "It doesn't matter. I still cause death whether it's my fault or not."

Jack's expression shocked North. What Jack was saying shocked North. The fact that Jack blamed himself for car accidents shocked North. North was just generally shocked at the situation.

North was quickly realizing that he probably should have just let the car thing drop. But unless Jack got over his fear and guilt, he would be miserable and keep blaming himself for eternity.

North squared his shoulders and lightly smacked Jack in the head. "Jack. Listen to me. Unless you stop blaming yourself, you'll be miserable forever. Why do you blame yourself? It isn't just your fault. If you really wanted to blame someone, you could blame Athena for giving humans the intelligence to invent cars. You could blame Death for taking their souls away. You could blame an infinite amount of spirits and people, and yet you only blame yourself. Do you see now how ridiculous that is?"

Jack stared at him, the teary expression gone and a highly surprised one in its place. "Well, when you put it like that…" he sniffed. "But it doesn't change the fact that I'm the biggest influence on the crashes."

North lightly smacked him again. "Get ahold of yourself. This is ridiculous and I can see that you think that too from your eyes." He said, not ungently.

Jack sniffed again and softly said "I know. But I can't help thinking it. I don't know _how_ to stop blaming myself."

North was nearly in tears by this point as well as Jack. He sighed. This boy's emotional swings were difficult enough to deal with without North being in tears. He glanced over to Bunny and Tooth, who were actively talking complete with hand motions over by the line of trees to the right of the track. Sandy was floating beside them, worriedly looking over in North and Jack's direction. North would have to make a decision soon, or the others would come over to see what was wrong and Jack's pride would be sacrificed.

"I tell you what. How about you give it a few laps and I'll even ride with you the whole time. Sound good?" North asked hopefully.

Jack looked up at him and grudgingly agreed with a pitiful "Yes."

As North tried to get in the passenger seat, he found he was having difficulty getting his huge body into the smaller space. As he struggled, he noticed Jack staring at him with his hand cupped around his mouth, trying not to laugh.

_Well that's an improvement, _North thought. He grinned. "North needs to lay off the cookies, yes?" he joked, trying to get a laugh out of the teen. He succeeded.

"It's one thing for Tooth to say it, but you're finally admitting it?" he said between giggles.

North smiled and finally forced his body into the new smelling leather seat. "Let us bring the show to the road!"

Jack smirked. "I think it's 'let's get this show on the road,' but whatever North." He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the ride. His face took on a determined expression and he squared his jaw.

Jack's foot jammed down on the gas pedal and the car did a wheelie at the sudden movement. Jack and North both screamed as they felt them tipping backward. Finally the car righted itself and slammed back to the ground. Jack hit his head on the steering wheel and a huge honk erupted from the car.

Jack stepped on the gas pedal again, lighter this time. Now the car just shot forward, but it still surprised both of them. Jack immediately switched to the brakes, and found himself being thrown towards the front of the car as it pitched forward dangerously close to the ground.

Now Jack just sat there, ten feet from the starting position. He could see Bunny and Tooth laughing on the sidelines, and Sandy was sitting there with a hopeless expression.

Jack tried to step on the gas pedal again, and this time nothing really went wrong. Other than the fact that North felt like he was going to puke, he was fine too.

They started slowly moving forward at a calm pace. Jack's fingers were white on the steering wheel, and his face was blushing blue from embarrassment.

"Ok, now just turn the wheel to turn the car with the course." North tried to coax, sounding strangled instead.

"I know!" Jack snapped. He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

North shrugged, figuring the boy was stressed from the others' reaction to his attempt to drive and the fact that he was honestly trying yet couldn't drive.

Jack gently turned the wheel to the right and the car gently turned in response. The next few minutes went smoothly, with only a few mistakes and small hitches.

When the car finally stopped, with a horrible parking job North might add, Jack shakily stepped out of the side. North did the same with a little more difficulty, but when he got out he dropped to his hands and knees and started heaving.

Bunny, Tooth, and the Sandman all came over to see them. Bunny was laughing almost the hardest Jack had ever seen him laugh. Tooth was trying to cover up her laughing, but was miserably failing. Sandy was grinning as he floated, making symbols too fast for anyone to understand.

Jack gave a weak grin. "I told you that you shouldn't have made me drive." He made a gesture to North. "I think North might be incapacitated."

Bunny laughed. "You drongo, what did you do to the poor man?" he said in a joking tone. He suddenly frowned. "What took you guys so long to start? Are you a slow learner, Frosty?" Bunny laughed and grinned again.

Jack looked uneasy. He exchanged a glance with North.

"We were talking about how Jack should give you a ride, Bunnymund!" North exclaimed jokingly from his spot on the ground.

Bunny paled. "Wha? No way! I'm not going to take step in a car with Jack as the driver!" he protested. Tooth burst out laughing again and Sandy grinned.

Jack leaned against the hood of the sleek car. "I think I'm beat for today. Anybody up for mint ice cream?" Jack asked with a smile.

Sandy looked enthusiastic as he followed Jack off the track, Tooth fluttering near Jack worrying about Jack getting cavities from the ice cream. Bunny shook his head and then slowly started after them. He paused. "You coming, North?"

North slowly stood up, testing out his balance and began following Bunny and the others. He laughed. "Ready as I will ever be. I wonder what Jack has up his sleeve for us next?"

Bunny chuckled as he let North catch up and they fell into stride.

"Frostbite is full of surprises, that's for sure." ҉

**Well that's it. It included more North and Jack fluff than I originally planned, but oh well. I like how it ended, so that's a plus. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R!**


	6. Jack is NOT a morning person

**(1,291 words)**

**I normally would have waited longer to type this, but the plot bunnies have been ceaselessly attacking me. As a result, I ended up staying up all night waiting for it to be late enough to have an excuse to be up. It is now 5:43 am, and I am typing, trying to type quietly because if I woke up my brother there would be Hell to pay. In other words, a huge argument ending with slammed doors that inevitably would wake up the rest of the house who would be pissed at both of us. Not a great start to a day. Well, anyways, I'm just going to get on with my story before the plot bunnies seriously injure me and/or themselves.**

"Oi! Frostbite! Get your ass down here!" Jack heard as he unceremoniously dragged himself out of bed. Jack groaned. He rarely woke up this early in the morning, and combined with the fact that he rarely slept at all, this sort of thing happened only every century or so. Not that it had really ever happened before he had become a guardian; there was no one to wake him up anyways. He was always in his own little world or doing his work.

"FROSTBITE!" the voice yelled again. Jack groaned and massaged his temples in an attempt to ward off an impending headache. Through his stupor, Jack barely recognized the familiar voice as the one and only furry guardian, Bunny. Considering he was the only one who would call Jack Frostbite, it didn't take too much effort to figure out who it was that was screaming in the wee hours of the morning.

Jack stumbled across the room, shakily pulling on his worn blue hoodie while suppressing a yawn. He could tell this would be a long day.

"FROSTY GET YOU BEHIND DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LAZY BUTT!" Bunny yelled again, even louder this time.

Jack answered with his own scream, sounding slightly indignant and highly annoyed. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU, YOU STUPID KANGAROO, TO WAKE ME UP SO FRICKING EARLY?!"

He vaguely heard more talking down stairs as he opened the door to a rush of cool air and the wind laughing at Jack's situation. No more yells echoed up the stairs, so Jack figured that all they needed was a confirmation that he was awake. He sighed. Jack missed the days when he could just do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, but he was glad of the company he had so needed over the past 300 years. They were a bit late in coming, but his Guardianship was the best thing that had happened to him, hands down.

The wind playfully tugged at Jack's messy bedhead and lightly swept him off his feet to carry him through Santoff Clausen, dodging grumbling yetis on the way. Phil, as usual, was particularly irritated when Jack nearly ran into him, causing Phil to stumble down yet another staircase and effectively making him drop every single one of the toys he had just painted blue. Jack's laughter filled the air with an apology that didn't sound so apologetic. The boy annoyed Phil to no ends, but Phil had gotten used to the fact that Jack was there to stay.

Jack finally waltzed into North's study, looking worse for wear. He had bags under his eyes that contrasted with his pale skin and blue blush, and his hair looked the messiest it ever had, which was saying a lot. It was also longer than Jack liked, nearly reaching his chin and making him look more girlish that he would admit. But despite all of these issues, he had a grin on his face full of mirth, combined with an annoyed look that signaled he wanted to kill something, soon. In particular, a furry innocent looking bunny leaning on North's desk.

"What do you want so early in the morning? And why the Hell did you have to wake me up by yelling at me to get my ass out of bed?" Jack whined with a pointed glare at Bunnymund.

"Because we just came up with something that we thought you might want to be a part of, that's why." Bunny explained as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Unless you want to just go back to bed and let us have all the fun?"

Despite Jack's reluctance to give in, he found himself being drawn in to Bunny's claims by curiosity. Jack stifled a yawn and instead sighed.

"And why, exactly, did this particular establishment have to take place at 6:00 am?" he complained, with another pointed look at Bunny. Now that Jack had a look around, he realized that all of the guardians were in the study, which had become increasingly rare over the last few months due to their workload.

"Because, well, we were just so excited we couldn't wait!" Tooth squealed in an excited tone. Jack felt varying degrees of horror at the situation that presented itself to him. 1, it was so damn early. 2, how could Tooth even be excited when it was so damn early?! And 3, why did they feel the need to drag him into something that was so formidable it excited people even though it was 6 am on a perfectly good day to sleep in and just take a break in general?

These were the questions that bothered him as he yawned, standing in front of a room full of spirits who annoyed him in varying degrees.

"Well? What is that you're all so excited about?" Jack grumbled as he longed for his cold room and soft bed.

"We are going to start a tradition where every month we pick a sport and devote a day to watching and playing that sport!" North bellowed, grinning happily. It seemed as if he thought everyone else in the room should be just as happy about that proposition as North did, no matter what the time was or what day it was.

Jack, dumbfounded, just stared at North as if he had a second head. He spluttered incoherently for a few seconds before protesting. "_That_ is what you woke me up at 6:00 am for? To tell me _that_? And _why _couldn't this have until at least 11:00? When people are supposed to wake up? I rarely ever sleep, but when I finally get some shut eye, after much tossing and turning I might add, I get woken up to be told _this_?" His tone was of such disbelief and contempt that even Bunny winced.

Jack promptly turned on his heel and left the room with a bewildered North, depressed Tooth, exasperated Bunny, and slightly amused Sandy. He stomped up the stairs, flew into his bed, and fell back asleep within seconds.

"I guess he was… not in the mood?" North stated obviously, trying to fill the gap of awkward silence left by the angry winter spirit.

Bunny snorted and commented with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Really now?"

***Dodges rotten tomatoes***

**Well I thought I caught the plot bunnies, but they escaped so now I'm left with this. I will be continuing this arc if anyone was wondering, and if anyone has suggestions on sports I'd love to hear them. So far I have soccer, basketball, baseball, figure skating, swimming, and maybe volleyball or bowling. It is now 7:35 am, so I did spend a fair amount of time on this so I'd like it if- *dodges more rotten tomatoes* -people don't hate too much on this particular chapter. And yes, if anyone figured this out, Jack is **_**not**_** a morning person. Please R&R and I'll see you guys again in a day or so!**


	7. Jack Gets Injured

**So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in, like, forever, and I don't even have a valid reason. Other than I'm trying to fully enjoy summer and not having any priorities other than food, sleep, read fanfiction, watch anime, repeat. I guess you could consider uploading a priority, but #YOLO. So I'm going to try not to abandon you guys again. Even though school is starting in 9 days. And I still have 4 books to read for summer reading. And it's not my fault that all of the books are over 300 pages long and are incredibly boring. Whatever.**

**IMPORTANT STUFF:**

**So I totally got writers block on the NYC arc thingy. I swear I must have written it like 5 different times, and although I wanted it to come out being fluffy and happy, it always managed to be angsty with varying degrees of drama. Sigh. If I get any requests to continue the NYC arc, then I'll try, but I can't guarantee it will be good. So, because I need practice on writing fluff, I'm going to write more angst and hurt/comfort. My logic. Whatever. And unless I get any requests, I shall just write whatever my increasingly strange subconscious wants.**

**END OF IMPORTANT STUFF**

**I don't own ROTG. If I did I would be working on the sequel right now. Blah Blah Blah.**

They had beaten Pitch. Pitch Black. The evil Lord of the Fearlings, King of the Knightmares, Bringer of Nightmares, among other nicknames.

Jack was more than a little shocked by what had happened in the past few days. He had just been minding his own business, being lonely and making it snow, nipping at people's noses (seriously, where did people even come up with that?), etc. And then all of a sudden he's shoved into a sack, people are shoving hands into his mouth, and he's a guardian.

He knew that it wasn't the previous Big 4's choice; it was obvious by how they acted and looked at him. But finally, this attention-starved spirit was getting what he wanted most: friendship.

Jack shook his head slightly. There was absolutely no reason to believe things would continue like this. It had only been a few days after all, and Bunny obviously still didn't like him to say the least. One of the guardians, probably North or Tooth, would be chosen to gently explain that they didn't need him anymore. He had served his purpose well in defeating Pitch, but they had no reason to continue socializing with him. Probably something of that nature, although they might just choose to kick him out of the North Pole and start ignoring him once again.

He curled his body tighter in the sleigh. All of the guardians were flying back to the Pole to rest and recover from the battle with Pitch. It was quite taxing to fight other spirits, and they needed to gain their strength back before they dealt with the remaining knightmares.

As Jack was thinking about this, he didn't notice Sandy staring concernedly at the white haired boy, noticing dabs of crimson on the side of his jacket. It wasn't nearly enough to be fatal, but if left alone it could get infected and may cause Jack to get very sick. Especially in his weakened state.

Sandy scooted/floated over next to Jack and pointedly pointed (don't you just love my puns?) at the blood peeking out on his shirt under his arm.

Jack stared blankly back and then twisted his body to see what the golden man was pointing at. He immediately blanched and bit his lip to bite back a cry. Jack had known that one of Pitch's knightmares had shoved him pretty hard into a building during the fight, but he hadn't thought anything of it. Spirits healed exponentially faster than humans, a fatal wound to a human could heal in a few days at the most depending on the spirit.

Now Tooth was worried too, having watched the whole thing. Bunny was on the other side with his face pressed into his hands, so he hadn't seen anything and obviously hadn't heard anything.

"Jack? Are you alright?" The multi-colored fairy asked, her brow creasing in worry.

Jack winced as he tried to unfurl himself from his previously ball-like position. "I think so…" His voice trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the red soaked front of his hoodie.

Tooth's gasp of shock roused Bunny from his self-pity due to motion sickness. The rabbit raised his head and glanced at Jack out of the corner of his eye, only to whip his head around and stare at the now almost completely red hoodie.

Jack's breath caught in his throat and he began gasping for air. His staff fell out of his hand and clattered against the floor of the sleigh. Seeing that much of his own blood had sent him into shock, and he was slowly losing control. He slumped over onto Sandy's shoulder, staining the golden sand red with the now –gushing- blood wound.

"North! Fly faster! We're losing Jack here!" Tooth screamed at the driver.

North glanced back in surprise and examined the scene for a moment, his eyes widening in shock. He whipped around wordlessly and cracked the whips lightly against the reindeers' backs, making sure not to hurt them.

And so they flew at breakneck speeds through the air, trying to get to the North Pole in time to save Jack's seemingly in-danger life.

**I really don't like how I ended this one, but I'm tired and have to go to sleep. I might edit it in the morning.**

**Just to address a few questions you might have:  
The reason they flew in the sleigh instead of using a snowglobe is because they didn't have any left. The ones that they did have got lost in the battle with Pitch.  
The reason it took so long for Jack to realize the severity of his wound was because Jack is used to feeling pain. He just wrote it off as some minor injury because to him it just didn't hurt that much.**

**Well good night guys and I hope you have a beautiful life. **


End file.
